


Countless Adventures

by LoverlyMadhatter



Category: Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverlyMadhatter/pseuds/LoverlyMadhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are countless adventures, dungeons, and perils, but they finally come to an end.</p>
<p>Or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countless Adventures

I have had countless adventures.

I have fought through ranks of unimaginable foes, leapt bounds no normal man could cross, and risked life and limb. I have swam through rivers and oceans, bested the darkest caves, taken on the highest mountains and deepest valleys, made my way through forests that could break a mind. All of this I have done with little food, dressed in an everyman’s outfit. I get little thanks for what I have done on the way, and what thanks I do get are ungrateful, but I push on.

I have reached what seems to be the end; all that stands in my path is a large door and the dungeons behind it. I enter, fearless and headstrong. This is where my strength is put to the test. Past this is where my prize will be; I know it. Her smile awaits me. I am faced with the most terrible challenge yet. The worst puzzles are thrown at me, the threat of death lurking around every turn, every leap, every breath. The worst of my foes come out now, hundreds of them attacking me as if they have no other mindset. But those, too, I disperse and overcome. Thus, I finally reach the mastermind who holds my dear treasure. I hear it cackling, screeching behind the door. I know I may not survive. Nevertheless, I breathe deeply and open the door. Everything goes black and I see nothing but the malicious grin of the mastermind in front of me. Then the lights go up. The mastermind and I lock into combat; he throws everything in his arsenal at me. I feel death on my heels. While we battle, he taunts me, laughing with every blow. This lasts an eternity.

But it finally ends, and I have come out on top. I throw the body into the boiling lava below me and cheer. I have won. She is saved; the treasure is mine.

I see a small man in the distance. He waves to me, smiling. I go over to him.

“Thank you for saving me!” the little man cries with glee.

“Where is she? And where is my treasure?” I ask, exhausted. He looks at me for a moment, confused. Then his conclusion comes to him. I hang on his every word.

“Our princess is in another castle."

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! It's about Mario. It was just a little surprise writing blurb I did one day, where the final sentence brings the whole thing together.
> 
> I kind of wish I didn't have to tag it, because that ruins the surprise, but then no one would find it! Which would suck.
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
